


Silent Partner

by shoujomoto



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Feels, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 15:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoujomoto/pseuds/shoujomoto
Summary: Your long time friend Sal Fisher has major feelings for you but doesn't have the courage to confess. You decide to take the matters into your own hands.





	Silent Partner

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about writing this for a while now, as there is little to none Sal/Reader fanfiction. Please note that english is not my first language so feel free to correct any errors.

A highly addictive melody from the House of the Wretched continued playing as you easilly skipped through the levels of the game filled with dangerous traps. It was a great way to relax after a hard school day and also spend some quality time with your best friend. The said classmate watched you play happily with evident fascination on his concealed face as you both sat on his bed illuminated only by the screen of his Gear Boy. Honestly this was one of those times when Sal was grateful you couldn't see his facial expression, because you would totally recognize the emotion it was showing. But you didn't seem to notice the longing stare he was giving you and it gave him last chance to think about the whole situation again.

It all had started this Halloween morning as you and three of yor high school friends were discussing your plans for the upcoming holiday. Usually you guys would spend it all together but this year Larry's mother was taking him to some punk metal band concert in another town and Ashley was going to the annual fair with her family and absolutely couldn't say no to it. Since you didn't have any ideas for the evening, Sal decided that it was a perfect opportunity to invite you to come over. It wasn't a strange offer to you, after all you've been at his place plenty of times with Larry to play new video games or to watch some episodes of your favourite animated show. So naturally you accepted, not getting any weird ideas. Sal on the other hand had different prospects in mind.

It was no secret to him that he was enamored with you. It was even more obvious now as you were sitting right next to his slightly taller frame, your soft shoulder gently bumping his as you pressed the buttons rapidly. He didn't want to sound cliché but really he loved everything about you from start to finish. Sure you had some imperfections but who didn't? He, certainly, wasn't the one to judge you. Even then all of your minor flaws seemed to compeletely fade away as soon as your wonderful personality would show. Not only kind and compassionate but also adventurous and artistic you were. You had certain edginess and hyped demeanor along with your mysterious and flirty antics that made his head spin a bit.

Of course he was in denial at first. What was this stupid crush on you even good for? It was impossible for you to ever like him back more than a dear friend. Sure you were sweet and polite with him, always standing up for him when those bullies at school were harassing him; one time going as far as picking a figth and getting yourself a black eye. Sure you reasurred him all the time that looks didn't have any special meaning for you and that you only cared about feelings and interests when it came to a relationship, platonic or romantic that is. But that's the thing all good pals tell eachother, is it not? It is positively normal to cheer your friend up when feeling down about himself or when he is in distress so he wasn't much more closer or special to you than Larry and Ashley already were. Lastly, you were beautiful. Surely, he knew that you were in no way shallow or fake, having an opinion on people based utterly on their appearance, but he still had his doubts. You had an angelic face with rosy cheeks and glinting eyes, squinting so cutely whenever you presented him with that smile of yours. And he... Well, he was mutilated, disfigured to say the least. So what if he will confess to you? Will you be digusted? Conflicted maybe? He didn't want to see your face pained with confusion and saddness so he kept his mouth shut.

But with time Sal realized that he was unable to keep his feelings at bay, as you were always near him and thus always on his mind. The more he tried to distanse himself from you the more he wanted to be right where you were. Which brings him here. Should he just spit it out? Of course he should just say it and if you don't like him back, well, fuck it. It's not that big of a deal, right? You would't laught at him or anything and you could still be friends, right? But he also thougth about worse case scenario. What if you won't look at him the same way anymore and everytime you do you'd be thinking about that foolish phrase that he was too selfish to keep to himself? He cast a glance at you briefly: you were still absorbed by this eldritch game so he let his mind wander further.

 

* * *

 

 

It was past 8 pm already and you were getting kinda tired. You couldn't beat a particular chapter of this weird game Sal suggest you try, so you stretched your aching arms, cracked your fingers and decided to call it a night.

"Hey, aren't you bored by just watching me play? Why won't we put on Goosebumps or something... "

You stopped halfway through your sentence to catch Sally spacing out, starring into nothing with a dreamy look in his eyes. You weren't exactly surprised, after all he was known for wandering off pretty often in most inconvenient of places and this wasn't new. But something about his narrowed glance and crooked backside was telling you his was in deep concentration. Your curious gaze lingered on the guy you liked for a long time now. Always interested what was underneath his prosthetic facemask and never actually asking as you knew it was a rather sensetive topic for him, you couldn't help but wonder how would it feel to touch his skin, to kiss him maybe. Does he even has lips? You mentally scolded yourself for such stupid ideas. You shifted closer to the boy next to you, your face inches from his now, looking into his blue orbs. Yeah, still out of it.

"(Name) to Sal, can you hear me?" you whisper.

There is no answer from him and you know that this is extremely stupid and you have to be compeletely dense, but you move your hand away from the Gear Boy, to place it on the cool material of your friend's prosthetic. You don't know what you're doing anymore.

 

Sal suddenly snaps out of his daze when he feels strange warmth really close to him and sees you there, right in his face. Is he hallucinating again, of is it one of those messed up dreams? He must be in some kind of trance, otherwise there is no way you'd be in such close proximity to him, your quiet breath hitting his own mouth through the soft silicone.

He feels like his face is on fire and frozen simultaneously, when you close up on him and press your tender lips to his, almost painfully slow as if tasting the waters and that is the moment Sal understands it's no strange dream of his. You really are kissing him right now. He is so full of emotion that he forgets he is wearing a prosthetic for a moment, paniking immidiately because he is so stunned. Letting out a noise he pushes you away quickly and you you jump up, backing off a bit.

It takes both of you a couple of minites to calm down and come to your senses as you're both still silent. You really fucked up big time. How are you supposed to fix this kind of thing? It's not like you can just take it back and pretend it never happened. Sal probably feels violated right now because who would't after their long time friend forces them into a kiss? He certainly doesn't want to see your face near him ever again; he still won't move or look at you. You curse yourself and go straight to the door of his room, taking a breath.

"Sal, I...I'm so sorry for this. It was uh...unsensible of me and I understaind if you don't want to see me anymore, I'll lea- "

"You mean it?"

"...What? W-what do you-"

"What you did later on...Were you serious?" he says and proceeds to stand up and come closer to you.

You look so nervous and it doesn't take him long to piece it together. You like him back. You actually like him back. He can't believe this is really happening, you feel for him exactly how he feels about you. Sal's heart is going crazy, affirming his inner struggle and in a sudden moment of bravery he gently takes your hands in his. He's feeling extremely clammy and like fainting, but he'd been waiting and thinking about this for so long he can't stop now.

"I was... I still am."

He is elated to say the least.

 


End file.
